Part VIII: Arms Of The Enemy
by The Paragon
Summary: WANG YO/HAE SOO: The royal court lady's thoughts drift back to the 4th prince. The king's patience is tested when a familiar face drops by.


**A/N: YoSoo fam! Can I just say that I am OVERWHELMED by all the enthusiasm this story has received and so very grateful?**

 **Been swamped lately so I haven't been able to respond to all your wonderful reviews yet (why is November just so damn busy?!) but I HAVE read each and every one of them so far and I must say - the smile on my face when I read your comments can literally be turned into a Snapchat filter.**

 **It's insane. And this story's insane. And you guys are amazing.**

 **Now...let's see what those two are up to, shall we?**

* * *

It was ridiculous how the Goryeo night skies always managed to take her breath away.

Hae Soo liked the stars best. On her evening walks, she often found herself mesmerized by them as they winked down at her, brilliantly illuminating the indigo skyline. A billion sparkling diamonds strewn upon crushed black velvet. She loved how she could see star, after star, after star, each one burning a little brighter than the next, almost like siblings trying to outshine one another.

Most of all, she loved how they made her feel connected to _him._

Sighing heavily, she tried to recall the last time she had sat under the constellations with So. It seemed too long ago now, a memory so distant she sometimes wondered whether she had merely conjured it up to cope with losing him. Years ago, if someone had told her the 4th prince would one day cut her off from his life, she would've _laughed_ in their face.

An image rose in her mind…So's silver robes glinting under pale moonlight, his mouth curving into a rueful smile just before he walked away from her. _We promised not to lie to each other_ , he had told her. His parting words still stung.

Much time had passed since the day he left for Seokyeong. All she had left of him now were fleeting memories. Still, she waited. Everyday. For a letter, a hairpin, a poem…anything at all to confirm that he had not forgotten her. But nothing came - not a word or a whisper.

The message was clear. Seasons changed and after almost three years of waiting, the reality of her situation was finally starting to sink in.

In her past life, she had been so sure that losing the love of her life to her bestfriend was the greatest heartbreak she would ever know.

But how many times had she replayed her mistakes over and over in her head like a madwoman since he'd left? How many times had she woken up crying, calling out his name into an empty room?

 _No. Ha Jin knew nothing about real pain._

Losing So wasn't the worst part. It was knowing that everything would've been different now if she had only had more faith in him. The 4th prince was a good man who fought hard for too long, but in the end she only saw what he could not do. She had realized too late that she trusted him completely and that was something she would regret for the rest of her life.

With his absence, the world felt darker, emptier somehow, more hollow. With each passing day, she feared that she would soon forget the sound of his voice, the warmth of his touch. Oh, how her chest _ached_ with longing.

Hae Soo shook her head. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

Frosty moonlight painted her skin as she entombed her memories of him, brick by brick, behind a thick unbreakable wall. With every step she took on the garden path, her mind felt clearer, her resolve stronger.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of dewy air as she steeled herself for what lay ahead. From now on, she would only look forward.

Her pulse quickened as she neared the king's quarters.

* * *

Flanked by his guards, Wang Yo's footsteps echoed sharply in the deserted hallway, robes billowing behind his long strides. His legs felt like logs and his body craved rest.

"Yo?"

His brows knitted as he turned to see his half-sister approaching from the other end of the corridor.

Holding up the bottom of her robes with ivory knuckles, Yeon Hwa hastened towards him, her lips drawn into a pout.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Your Majesty, is it true about Hae Soo?" Yeon Hwa asked shakily. "I didn't want to believe it at first when Wook told me, but then…"

Wang Yo's expression remained guarded as he watched her eyes linger on the door to his room.

"I checked the Damiwon before I came…is she in _there_?" she asked, her voice laced with dread.

"That's none of your concern," he said sharply.

Her eyes flickered back to his face. "Why did you end it, Yo? We would've been unstoppable together. There was a time when you couldn't get enough of me, do you remember?" A dimple appeared on her right cheek. "Back then, you would've done anything to have me by your si– "

"You're embarrassing yourself, Yeon Hwa," he interrupted her. "I see now that you and your brother find it extremely difficult to accept defeat."

Her face paled.

"Do yourself a favor and try to put away these delusions."

Yeon Hwa clenched her teeth, quickly losing her composure. "But why _her_?" she asked. "I have so much more to offer you than she ever can. She can never compare to me!"

"Enough," he growled. "I won't repeat myself again. Nothing is going on between me and Lady Soo." He turned towards his door. "Pick up whatever shred of dignity you have left and go home. It's late."

Indignation flashed in her eyes. She reached out and grabbed his arm, furiously yanking him back to face her again. "Tell me first," she hissed. "What does that servant girl have that I don't?"

The king's blood boiled.

Eyes hardening, he brushed her hand off.

"That _servant girl_ is brave, as she has proven to us time and time again. She's exceptionally bright and insightful despite her station, she never hesitates to put others before herself…and she's fiercely loyal," he spat viciously, "which is more than I can say for _you_."

His mouth twisted into a bitter smirk. "She's nothing like us," he added quietly.

Yeon Hwa thrust her chin out. "We may both be ruled first and foremost by our pride and ambition, but we aren't bad people, Yo."

"Who knows," he murmured, "perhaps we are…" He cocked his head, smiling mirthlessly. "After all, you did help me murder our brother and his wife to save your own skin."

Yeon Hwa blanched at his words.

"So you think you can somehow redeem yourself through her then?" she seethed. "Is that what this is about?"

His eyes narrowed at her as he stepped closer.

"One thing is for certain," he told her slowly, fists clenching at his sides. "Even if something were going on between me and Lady Soo…n _othing_ , not even her death, could make me go back to a spiteful wench like you."

The princess looked like she had just been slapped.

"I'd forgotten how hateful you can be," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "You always were a heartless bastard."

Wang Yo bit the inside of his cheek. "You try my patience, Yeon Hwa," he muttered darkly. "You should leave now."

"You're making a grave mistake, Your Majesty," she said tightly.

Her robes swirled in a purple flourish behind her as she turned to leave.

Half-way down the corridor, she paused for a moment in her tracks before glancing at him over her shoulder.

"I won't forget this, brother," she promised.

* * *

Hae Soo tensed as the king barged into the room, doors banging open.

Breathing heavily, his piercing gaze honed in on her slight form in a corner of the room. His cheeks still tinged pink from his recent outburst.

Twiddling her fingers, she eyed him nervously.

"Should I go?" she asked.

"No, no…stay," he croaked. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through the side of his head. "I told you, it's just for tonight. I'm tired of all the nightmares."

She bowed her head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

A silence unfurled between them as he proceeded to shrug off his outer robes.

Feeling quite awkward and useless as she stood there watching him undress, Hae Soo squared her shoulders and walked over to him. A strange look passed over his features as she pushed the emerald fabric off his shoulders, leaving him in just his white cotton robes. Neatly folding the ornate fabric, she placed it on the wooden table by the wall.

Wang Yo moved to sit on the edge of his bed, hoisting an ankle on his knee he started pulling his boots off.

Eyes closed, he stretched his neck from side to side, trying to ease the tension that had accumulated there from staying sedentary on the throne all day. Sluggishly, he brought his hand up to the crown of his head, feeling for his hair-piece.

Hae Soo stepped forward. "Here, let me..."

He found himself unable to look away as she leaned in towards him and carefully pulled out the golden pin holding his hair in place. She unraveled his bun next, lips parted in concentration as she ran nimble fingers through his thick locks, allowing his ink-black hair to cascade over his shoulders.

Like some kind of tamed beast, he was pliant in her hands as she placed cool fingers under his chin, gently tilting his head from side to side as she unhooked his gold earrings.

Seemingly pleased with her handiwork, she bowed her head and moved to stand a good distance away from the canopy bed.

Yawning widely, Wang Yo stretched out on his back. He sighed as his tired bones found immediate relief on the plush mattress.

His eyes were involuntarily drooping shut when he remembered Hae Soo's presence.

Propping himself up on one elbow, he let his eyes rove over her form appreciatively. A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat. "Do you intend to stand there all night long, Lady Soo?"

She cocked her head, a habit she had inadvertently picked up from him. "You said you needed me present in the room until you fell asleep, Your Majesty. Is there anything else you need?"

Quirking up an eyebrow, he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Hae Soo felt her face heat up.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, you have nothing to fear," he smirked. "Like you said, it's only until I've fallen asleep."

Wang Yo watched in amusement as she approached, reluctantly settling herself on the very edge of his bed. Hands primly clasped on her lap, she looked at him expectantly.

"I promise I won't bite," he said huskily.

Cheeks burning red, she looked away. "I know that," she said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Wang Yo smirked as she scooted closer to him. Finally satisfied, he rolled over to lie flat on his back, fingers interlaced behind his head.

"Yeon Hwa's jealous of you, you know," he drawled.

Hae Soo's brows furrowed as she considered this revelation. "Does she have reason to be?" she asked him.

He said nothing as he continued to stare languidly at the ceiling.

"Do you still care about her?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. She had no clue why she needed to know this.

Wang Yo huffed. "I've never cared about Yeon Hwa," he scoffed. "And I couldn't care less about what she thinks either, in case you were wondering. She's a vain, vapid excuse for a royal who thinks of no one but herself."

He turned his head to look her in the eyes. "Yeon Hwa's penchant for manipulation and scheming may have drawn me to her once, but I never really cared for her. I was young…it was just greed."

"I remember how happy you all used to be together…you, her and the other princes. Things felt so much simpler then."

He almost looked forlorn as his eyes flicked back to the ceiling. "That was a long time ago, little one."

"Do you ever miss them?" she asked softly.

"It wouldn't matter if I did, would it?" he smiled bitterly. "It's all immaterial now," he whispered.

He shifted to lie on his side, his back facing her.

"You may leave once I've fallen asleep."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Hae Soo stood to blow out the candles in the room, blanketing them in darkness.

She walked back with padded footsteps and quietly climbed onto his bed.

Sitting cross-legged, a weary sigh escaped her lips as she rested her chin on her palm, patiently waiting for the king to find rest.

* * *

It was still dark when she blinked her eyes open.

Faint moonlight seeped in through the windows, casting an odd entourage of shadows upon the walls. Her bones were heavy and her eyesight felt hazy.

Lifting her head from soft satin, she squinted as she scanned her surroundings, struggling to remember where she was…

 _Oh, no._

Her hand flew to her mouth.

She must have fallen asleep. She really hadn't meant to.

A court lady sleeping on the king's bed? He would punish her for this tomorrow, she knew he would.

Panic gripped her chest as she rose to leave.

Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed a warm weight around her waist. Behind her, she could hear soft, rhythmic breathing.

Turning her head, she saw him lying on his side. Brows relaxed and eyes closed as he breathed steadily.

He looked so composed in slumber. His face void of any trace of the throne's afflictions.

Very slowly, she maneuvered her body…careful not to make any sudden movements as she rolled over to face him, his arm still curled around her.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the familiar scent of him. He smelled of cardamom...of lingering incense and afternoon sunshine.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as her eyes traced his sharp features.

It should've repulsed her to share the same bed as this monster. It should've made her skin crawl.

But it didn't. Instead, she felt… _safe_.

What was wrong with her? How many times before had she contemplated taking his life with her own hands? How many nights had she stayed up thinking of this man with vengeance screaming in her mind?

Well here he was now...defenseless and utterly at her mercy…in fact if she wanted to, she could just grab a pillow and then…

 _I can't._

Tears stung in her throat as she realized that she could never bring herself to do that to him now. No matter his crimes against her. She _wouldn't_.

Her heart clenched as her thoughts drifted to Prince Eun, Soon Deok, Mu, Wang So…

What would they think of her now?

Oh God, she couldn't _bear_ it.

It was all too much.

Suddenly feeling very overwhelmed, she was startled to find herself drowning under a tidal wave of emotions. Her chest heaved with stifled sobs like there just was too much raw pain inside her to be contained any longer.

The light breathing halted.

She stiffened, cheeks still wet as she held her breath, waiting for him to lash out at her in fury.

His arm tightened around her, pulling her closer to him, holding her impossibly close she could barely breathe.

Chin trembling, she pressed her forehead against his chest. Salty drops continued to pour down her face, drenching the front of his robes. The tears kept coming as her walls, the walls that she had so carefully built, the walls that had held her up and kept her strong for so long…all came crashing down. Painfully crumbling, brick by brick.

His warm hand slid up her back to tangle his fingers in her hair. He held her in silence as she sobbed into his chest unceasingly.

She kept her eyes closed, wanting to never open them again.

Neither of them said a word. They didn't have to.

She stayed in his arms till dreamless sleep mercifully overtook them both.

* * *

 **In case you were wondering...**

 **Yes, that WAS very depressing to write.**

 **And yes, your reviews WOULD cheer me up thank you very much what a fantastic idea! xD**

 **Side note - While I was writing the last part of this chapter, the song "Make Me Cry" by Noah Cyrus ft. Labrinth kept popping into my head.**


End file.
